User blog:Applemasterexpert/Fandom Staff
Fandom Staff #Access administration tasks (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-admin) #Allows access to Special:AbTesting (abtestpanel) #Allows access to Special:Discussions (specialdiscussions) #Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent-switchforadmins) #Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) #Allows access to Special:ImageReview/stats (imagereviewstats) #Allows access to Special:ImageServingTest (imageservingtest) #Allows access to Special:InterwikiEdit (InterwikiEdit) #Allows access to Special:MiniEditorDemo (minieditor-specialpage) #Allows access to Special:Newwikis (newwikislist) #Allows access to Special:SendEmail (access-sendemail) #Allows access to Special:WhereIsExtension (WhereIsExtension) #Allows access to a wizard that helps convert non-portable infoboxes to the new markup (templatedraft) #Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) #Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) #Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) #Block other users from editing (block) #Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) #Bypass all abusefilters (abusefilter-bypass) #Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) #Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) #Can delete article comments (commentdelete) #Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) #Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) #Can delete wall messages with one click (wallfastadmindelete) #Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) #Can edit article comments (commentedit) #Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) #Can edit wall posts (walledit) #Can export comments as a CSV file (commentcsv) #Can file, view and manage e-mail based blocks (phalanxemailblock) #Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) #Can manage global blocks and spam filters (phalanx) #Can move article comments (commentmove) #Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) #Can remove wall threads (wallremove) #Can toggle extensions available in Special:WikiFeatures (wikifeatures) #Can upload videos (videoupload) #Can view the stafflog (stafflog) #Cannot be blocked (unblockable) #Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) #Chat with other users, via Chat (chat) #Clear the contents of an user's profile masthead in one click (clearuserprofile) #Control memcached behaviour via request parameters (mcachepurge) #Create a theme for your wiki at Special:ThemeDesigner (themedesigner) #Create and edit Platinum badges (platinum) #Create new user accounts (createaccount) #Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) #Delete many pages on a single wiki, or one page across many wikis (multidelete) #Delete pages (delete) #Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) #Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) #Edit Forum board information (boardedit) #Edit a page on many wikis at once (multiwikiedit) #Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) #Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) #Edit other user's profile data (editprofilev3) #Edit other users' CSS files (editusercss) #Edit other users' JavaScript files (edituserjs) #Edit pages (edit) #Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) #Edit the user interface (editinterface) #Exempt from Phalanx rules (phalanxexempt) #Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) #Find pages on many wikis (multiwikifinder) #Flags user as "Wikia Staff" on wall posts (wallshowwikiaemblem) #Flags user as exempt from welcome tool messages (welcomeexempt) #Geocode (geocode) #Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) #Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) #Import pages from a file upload (importupload) #Limit actions that can be preformed for some groups for a limited time (protectsite) #Lock and unlock the database (siteadmin) #Look up user preferences (lookupuser) #Manage Sponsored achievements (sponsored-achievements) #Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) #Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) #Mass delete pages (nuke) #Modify abuse filters (abusefilter-modify) #Modify abuse filters with restricted actions (abusefilter-modify-restricted) #Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) #Move files (movefile) #Move pages (move) #Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) #Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) #Move user pages (renameprofilev3) #Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) #Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) #Not have their user name show up in block notices (hideblockername) #Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) #Override the title blacklist (tboverride) #Overwrite existing files (reupload) #Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) #Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) #Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) #Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) #Remove a user's avatar icon (removeavatar) #Revert all changes by a given abuse filter (abusefilter-revert) #Run job from the job queue via API (runjob) #Search deleted pages (browsearchive) #Send messages to all the wikis (messagetool) #Set the default skin (setadminskin) #Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) #Unblock themselves (unblockself) #Undelete a page (undelete) #Update Sponsored Videos in the Game Guides app (gameguidessponsored) #Upload files (upload) #Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) #Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) #Use of the write API (writeapi) #User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) #User has FANDOM Staff rights on Chat (chatstaff) #User is ineligible to earn achievement points (achievements-exempt) #View Special:DiscussionsLog (specialdiscussionslog) #View IP actions across all wikis (multilookup) #View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) #View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) #View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) #View detailed abuse log entries (abusefilter-log-detail) #View private data in the abuse log (abusefilter-private) #View user edits across all of FANDOM (lookupcontribs) #becp_user (becp_user) #cacheepoch (cacheepoch) #canremovemap (canremovemap) #corporatepagemanager (corporatepagemanager) #createnewwiki (createnewwiki) #createwikilimitsexempt (createwikilimitsexempt) #curatedcontent (curatedcontent) #curatedcontent-switchforadmins (curatedcontent-switchforadmins) #edithub (edithub) #emailsstorage (emailsstorage) #fandom-admin (fandom-admin) #first-edit-dialog-exempt (first-edit-dialog-exempt) #flags-administration (flags-administration) #forceview (forceview) #forum (forum) #managewikiahome (managewikiahome) #metadata (metadata) #performancestats (performancestats) #protectsite-nolimit (protectsite-nolimit) #renameanotheruser (renameanotheruser) #restricted_promote (restricted_promote) #restrictsession (restrictsession) #schedule-update-special-pages (schedule-update-special-pages) #specialvideohandler (specialvideohandler) #taskmanager (taskmanager) #tasks-user (tasks-user) #textregex (textregex) #userdata (userdata) #video (video) #wikianavglobal (wikianavglobal) #wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) #wikiaquiz (wikiaquiz) #wteditimagelist (wteditimagelist) #Add groups: rollback, Bots, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Content Moderators, Chat moderators, Discussions Moderators, News and Stories Wordpress access, Global Discussions Moderator and Content Volunteers #Remove groups: rollback, Bots, Administrators, Bureaucrats, Content Moderators, Chat moderators, Discussions Moderators, News and Stories Wordpress access, Global Discussions Moderator and Content Volunteers Fandom Ultities #Access to COPPA review tool (wdacreview) #Adjust wiki settings and extensions (wikifactory) #Allows access to Special:ImageReview (imagereview) #Allows access to Special:ImageReview/questionable (questionableimagereview) #Allows access to Special:ImageReview/rejected (rejectedimagereview) #Allows access to Special:ImageReview/stats (imagereviewstats) #Allows access to Special:Newwikis (newwikislist) #Allows access to Special:Piggyback (piggyback) #Allows access to Special:PromoteImageReview (promoteimagereview) #Allows access to Special:PromoteImageReview/questionable (promoteimagereviewquestionableimagereview) #Allows access to Special:PromoteImageReview/rejected (promoteimagereviewrejectedimagereview) #Allows access to Special:PromoteImageReview/stats (promoteimagereviewstats) #Allows access to Special:WhereIsExtension (WhereIsExtension) #Allows access to a wizard that helps convert non-portable infoboxes to the new markup (templatedraft) #Allows access to image review controls (imagereviewcontrols) #Can access Special:Chatfailover (chatfailover) #Can delete message wall messages (walldelete) #Check user's IP addresses and other information (checkuser) #Delete and undelete specific revisions of pages (deleterevision) #Edit other users' information (editaccount) #Handle COPPA reports (coppatool) #Look up user preferences (lookupuser) #Manage DMCA requests (dmcarequestmanagement) #Quickly grant rights when approving adoption requests (quickadopt) #Quickly revert and delete spam and vandalism (quicktools) #Review and restore revisions hidden from administrators (suppressrevision) #Send messages to all the wikis (messagetool) #View controls on images uploaded through Special:Promote (promoteimagereviewcontrols) #View private logs (suppressionlog) #View the checkuser log (checkuser-log) #coppaimagereview (coppaimagereview) #editinterfacetrusted (editinterfacetrusted) #exportuserdata (exportuserdata) #first-edit-dialog-exempt (first-edit-dialog-exempt) #managewikiahome (managewikiahome) #restrictsession (restrictsession) #taskmanager (taskmanager) #taskmanager-action (taskmanager-action) #tasks-user (tasks-user) #usermanagement (usermanagement) #Add groups: Bots, Administrators, rollback, Bureaucrats, FANDOM Helpers, VSTF, bot-global, restricted-login, Content Moderators, Content Volunteers, council, authenticated, Volunteer Developers, Vanguards, Global Discussions Moderator, Check users, Discussions Moderators, Chat moderators, FANDOM Translators, Image Reviewers, News and Stories Wordpress access, Request To Be Forgotten Tool Admin, lookupuser and lookupcontribs #Remove groups: Bots, Administrators, rollback, Bureaucrats, FANDOM Staff, FANDOM Utilities, FANDOM Helpers, VSTF, bot-global, Content Moderators, Content Volunteers, council, authenticated, Volunteer Developers, Vanguards, Global Discussions Moderator, Check users, Discussions Moderators, Chat moderators, Content Reviewers, FANDOM Translators, Image Reviewers, News and Stories Wordpress access, Request To Be Forgotten Tool Admin, lookupuser and lookupcontribs Category:Blog posts